shue de juddikau
by xwarLockx
Summary: Every story has a beginning and an ending. Some may have happy endings and some may not. No one knows what lies ahead, so enjoy life while it last. Bad summaries.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Just the crazy title and the plot.

* * *

I loosen my blue slim tie as I walked across my dim office. I headed straight to my mahogany desk and plunked myself down on my leather office chair. With a heavy sigh, I let my hand ran through my blue locks. An extended meeting was one of the things I hate about this work, it's not that I complain much, but I just don't really like it when my dad, the CEO of this company calls for unnecessary meetings, only to argue with some minor stuff. For me, time is very crucial to a big company like this. Every second counts, and I don't want any of it to go wasted on some silly arguments about the interior design of the new building.

I studied management and finance for Pete's sake, I'm not here to design walls and ceilings. I know dad wants to hear my opinions and suggestion for the new building for our branch that will be located in Osaka. Sometimes, I get carried away with my pride and emotions. I shouldn't be like this.

Lately these days, I found myself often irritated with some things, things that aren't very work related like giving my opinions for the interior design, things that I found a waste of MY time. It's not that I'm an arrogant person, as I often recalled people praised me for being humble and considerate. I just don't know why I rush things lately as if there's some thing very important waiting for me at the end if the day.

I took a cold soda from the mini refrigerator in my office and open the blinds to allow the scarlet light produced by the waning sun to fill my office.

I watched the skies coloured with yellowish orange and purple as the sun slowly hides in the vast horizon, I took a sip at the cold beverage in my hand as I savour the it's lemony flavour that tickles every taste buds in my tongue, sending waves of pleasure in my brain that helps me relax.

I let my eyes wander for a while, watching the busy people walked in the crowded sidewalks beneath me, without hearing the annoying sounds produced by the cars. They looked like small ants from here, situated on high places have its advantages after all. I tore my view back to the glowing skies as I followed my sight to a passenger plane leaving a trail of clouds behind.

I smiled to myself, thankful that till now, I can still see the great views the world can offer, I can still feel the warmth the sun is providing us. I am so thankful that Kami-sama gave me another chance to live. He gave me a whole new life, a life where I don't have to worry if I over use my strength, a life that I can enjoy the outdoors, now I can run freely as long as I want without worrying about my heart.

My heart. Yes, I was born with a weak heart, I undergone countless medications at the very young age. The sight of me confined inside the hospital was no longer a surprise, a took a lot of awfully tasted medicine and syringes were somehow a common sight for me, and I had to fight it's stinging sensation as it was buried inches under my young skin. The doctors predicted my life won't be that long, unless I'll receive a heart from a matched donor.

Because of my terrible condition, I never got to enjoy my life as a child. Though my parents often let me stroll the park for a while, for me to see what the outside world is. But it only pained me to see children of my age, running across the wide fields with sweat and mud on their faces, they looked happy and free. I want to play with them too, but my heart's too weak for me to do things that require much force.

I even envied my older sibling, I know she got to play with her classmates in the school during break times while I was stuck in our house with a teacher with a terrible attitude. Nee-chan loved me, I know she's very concern of my health and my feelings. She comes home early to accompany me and she talked about school and her friends. She taught me things in life that I buried in my head well. But we're different, she had another calling, she didn't follow my dad's ambitions for her. She ran away after she graduated from high school. I can still remember how devastated mum was back then. I heard she ran away with her lover, and they created a band. God knows where she was and what's got in her mind to run away.

Back to me, a year after my nee-chan left, I entered high school. Oh bitter sweet life of high school, how I wish I could go back to those happy times with the people who accepted me as I am, the people who I called friends.

I took a sip at my drink as I sat back at my chair, finding a comfortable position. I let myself think back of the past, where I met those people. Those people who showed genuine and heart warming smiles and with them I found love.

I found love back then, to certain ambitious girl with a strong will and determination. She was the reason why I fought against my condition back. She was the reason why I am HERE today.

_10 years earlier_

_I got outside of the black car, with trembling hands out of nervousness. Who on Earth with a right mind would transfer in the middle, almost final of the semester? Well, I am. And today's my first day here in Vocal High._

"_Young master, should we walk together with you inside?" Douglas, my body guard asked me with his ever stern voice._

"_No need. I can manage to walk alone from here. Besides I'm already 15, I can take care of myself." I answered politely. I really don't want to become the school's next hot issue because I went to school with body guards. And besides I'm afraid people might get a wrong impression on me or worst they'll think I'm one of those arrogant rich gay kid who can't tie its own shoe lace._

"_Okay, well then, we'll see after your classes." _

_I threw a small grin at them, and swung my bag pack, adjusting its straps. I walked silently at the unfamiliar hallways. I can't help but noticed those few glances I received from people I passed by, especially girls. I tried to ignore them as I walked towards my new classroom._

_As expected, I got the class' attention when I entered the room and introduced myself in front of them. All eyes with different intentions behind every set were on me. I gulped down nervously as I spitted out my name. Thankfully the teacher wasn't the kind of woman who likes interrogating her new student in front of everybody, while somebody for sure will mock your answers._

_Morning classes went on smoothly, not really hard except for the creepy dude who unfortunately sat beside me in my second period. He kept on asking about personal and more private questions which I find uncomfortable. It's not that I hate him for wearing braces, I'm not just really comfortable talking with different people. I used to have home study till I was 11. Now back to the creepy dude, I was kinda thinking he'll recruit me to join his club, not that I mind. I just don't want to be near him for some unknown reasons, I got those awful vibes around him._

_I slowly walked out the room trailing behind my new classmates, I was kind of hoping to have lunch in the school cafeteria that is when I remembered the incident when I was in middle school. I tried to have lunch with some of the boys when I suddenly collapsed. That was really embarrassing._

_I decided to stay under the big tree facing the oval track. The tree was shady enough to prevent the heat from the afternoon sun. I sat down, enjoying the fresh calm air and the quietness of the place. Guess I am lucky enough to find a spot away from the crowd. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself as I thanked the heavens._

"_Looks like someone likes this spot as well."_

_I immediately snapped my eyes open as I heard a low feminine voice that is when my eyes saw an angel covered with thick make up, with pink locks and blue eyes. She smiled at me as she sat down beside me and gave me a piece of apple. _

"_You're the newbie?" _

_I only nodded as my response. Then I noticed that aside from wearing the school uniform she's also wearing boots and a dog tag. There's also a headphone hanging in her neck. Her hair was pulled in a messy pony tail, revealing her pierced ear. She looked back at me with a perplexed look._

"_I'm sorry, are you deaf, mute or something? Can you talk? or do you understand me?" she asked me as she did some silly hand gestures._

_I laughed hugging myself, she really looked like a complete idiot. "No, of course I can talk and. I'm sorry about that." my laughter died when I saw she was throwing me 'I'm gonna kill you' looks._

_She rolled her eyes and stood up, that is when I noticed a guitar case beside her sling bag._

"_Apology accepted 'hot stuff' but I don't really like that you laughed at me." She dusted her dark blue pleated uniform skirt as I stood up and handed her guitar. She took the case and with a smirk she turned her heels away from me. She stopped a couple a meters away from me as if she forgot something that is when she turned back around and gave me her name. After that she left, I watched her walking with confidence. She didn't know she left me starstrucked. _

"_Luka Megurine" I whispered, "nice meeting you."_

* * *

A/N: This one's kinda short, and this is my first fiction with a normal pairing. I am planning to make this story short, I kinda don't have the patient to write long stories. Aaand the next update will depend on my mood:P

Yeees, reviews are very welcome and please don't hesitate to tell me if I did something wrong here.

Have fun pweeps!:)


End file.
